


bees?

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Silly, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: clarefair added lonepanda and 5 others to the group.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fun little group chat fic! i've been seeing these around a bit, and i wanted to try my hand at my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary: clarefair  
> Simon: lonepanda  
> Alec: archeralec  
> Izzy: izzyfightwood  
> Jace: carelessblond  
> Maia: moonlitwolf  
> Magnus: justgettingbi  
> Meliorn: yogadad

**clarefair added lonepanda and five others to the group.**

**clarefair changed the name of the group to bees?**

**lonepanda:** is the prom gc i was talking about?

 **clarefair:** yeah! we need to figure out rides and stuff.

**archeralec left the group.  
**

**izzyfightwood added archeralec to the group.**

**izzyfightwood:** alec, you already promised you'd go with us. 

 **archeralec:** I don't want to.

 **izzyfightwood:** guys alec is salty af 

 **archeralec:** I'm not, though. I just think prom's waste of time and money. 

 **izzyfightwood:** bullshit, your  _crush_ has a date. 

 **lonepanda:** crush????

 **clarefair:** you have emotions???

 **archeralec:** Very funny. 

 **carelessblond:** don't be fooled, he's very sensitive under all the black and the angry stares.

 **archeralec:** That's false. 

 **moonlitwolf:** what did i come back to oh my god 

 **archeralec:** Idiots. 

 **moonlitwolf:** clary isn't that bad.

 **clarefair:** omg cute

 **archeralec:** She's your girlfriend, you're under obligation to think that. 

 **carelessblond:** wrong. simon's my boyfriend and i think he's unbelievably annoying. 

 **lonepanda:** hey! rude. 

 **carelessblond:** lol i love you 

 **lonepanda:** >:( you get no head for a week. 

 **lonepanda:** and you can't copy my hw either!

 **izzyfightwood:** shiiiiiit, jace. you just landed yourself in the doghouse. 

 **carelessblond:** simon. 

 **lonepanda:** that was mean. 

 **carelessblond:** i love you tho. 

 **lonepanda:** if you love me you can bring me an m&m mcflurry. 

 **archeralec:** I'm gagging

 **carelessblond:** will you stop being mad then?

 **lonepanda:**.....with the addition of a large fry. 

 **carelessblond:** done.

 **archeralec:** Good, don't have sex at our house. Bother Simon's family. 

 **clarefair:** alec, we're all traumatized here. 

 **izzyfightwood:** you mean the time we all walked in to simon blowing jace on the couch?

 **archeralec:** I try so hard to forget. 

 **moonlitwolf:** no one can forget. it's burnt into the backs of my eyeballs. 

 **archeralec:** Bleach them.

 **moonlitwolf:** i wish. 

 **lonepanda:** alec!!!! who's your crush? 

 **izzyfightwood:** he just threw his phone and rolled his eyes at you, fyi.

 **lonepanda:** but i wanna knoooooow. 

 **moonlitwolf:** i'm a little curious too, tbh. 

 **izzyfightwood:** not my place to tell you. let it go for rn lmao 

 **moonlitwolf:** you're right. i gotta head to work, gtg

 **lonepanda:** me too, but not work

 **clarefair:** he'll be working something alright. 

 **lonepanda:** clary!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**lonepanda added justgettingbi to the group.**

**lonepanda:** guys, i got magnus to join our prom party! 

**justgettingbi:** yes, hello. 

**izzyfightwood:** hey, magnus! i thought you had your own prom thing going on? 

**justgettingbi:** you know the sketchy english exchange kid?

**izzyfightwood:** oh no, what about him?

**justgettingbi:** my lovely  _ex_ girlfriend, emphasis on the ex, decided she'd rather go with him instead, i'm afraid. 

**clarefair:** what??? omg

**moonlitwolf:** What the actual fuck? 

**carelessblond:** wow, that's cold. 

**izzyfightwood:** oh my god. 

**justgettingbi:** so i decided to accept simon's offer to come with all of you. i can give you my share for the limo tomorrow, clary. 

**clarefair:** okay. do you want to come get ready with us at the lightwood's too? 

**justgettingbi:** sure thing, biscuit. 

 

**private conversation between izzyfightwood and archeralec**

**izzyfightwood:** do i need to come in there? what is that noise?

**archeralec:** I definitely wasn't choking on a bagel.

**izzyfightwood:** omg! alec! this is your chance, you should ask magnus to prom.

**archeralec:** no.

**izzyfightwood:** why??? he doesn't have a date anymore. 

**archeralec:** Yes, and? 

**izzyfightwood:** maybe he'll want to be your date. 

**archeralec:** No he won't. Leave it alone. 

**izzyfightwood:** you could try! what's the worst he could do? 

**archeralec:** Laugh at me? 

**izzyfightwood:** i doubt he'd laugh at you, big brother.

**archeralec:** Izzy, he would never, in a million years, say yes to anything regarding me. 

**izzyfightwood:** you underestimate yourself so much. 

**izzyfightwood:** i love you. 

**archeralec:** I love you, too. I'm still not going to ask. 

**izzyfightwood:** i think you should. 

**archeralec:** Oh well. 

 

**moonlitwolf changed the group picture.**

**carelessblond:** why do you have a picture of me sleeping? 

**moonlitwolf:** your boyfriend sends them to me all the time. you're going to catch flies with your mouth open like that. 

**justgettingbi:** i want to put that into the yearbook. 

**carelessblond:** w/e i look good anyway.

**archeralec:** Whatever helps you sleep at night. 

**justgettingbi:** Alexander, hello. 

**archeralec:** Hi Magnus. 

**lonepanda:** guys this chat is so gay??? who's even straight here? no one. not even one person. 

**lonepanda:** where are the heteros? I can't find them. 

**clarefair:** omg tru, i'm a Lesbian™

**clarefair:** and then maia's demisexual

**clarefair:** izzy and simon are pan

**clarefair:** jace and magnus are bi

**clarefair:** and alec's gay. 

**izzyfightwood:** not even one hetero in sight. 

**archeralec:** Izzy, none of us can see each other. 

**lonepanda:** excuse me i am in your living room

**carelessblond:** he's making me watch star trek. it's boring. help. 

**lonepanda:** max likes it!!

**archeralec:** Jace, don't you dare turn it off. 

**carelessblond:** i won't! max is too cute.

**lonepanda:** he's the most adorable lightwood.

**moonlitwolf:** tru

**clarefair:** trueee

**carelessblond:** fair enough.

**izzyfightwood:** hell yeah. 

**archeralec:** True.

**izzyfightwood:** maxxxx.png 

**izzyfightwood:** magnus, this is max :)

**justgettingbi:** i see what you all mean. 

**justgettingbi:** who is going in the limo, by the way?

**clarefair:** maia and i, jace and simon, izzy and meliorn, alec, and now you! 

**justgettingbi:** Alexander, you're not bringing a date? 

**archeralec:** I didn't want to go in the first place, but I was worn down and begged. 

**justgettingbi:** shame. i'm sure anyone would be lucky to be your prom date. 

**lonepanda:** what was the loud bang from upstairs? 

 

**private conversation between carelessblond and archeralec**

**carelessblond:** are you good???  

**archeralec:** Yeah. That wasn't me. 

**carelessblond:** Izzy is in the kitchen.

**archeralec:** Ugh fine i stubbed my toe on my dresser, happy? 

**carelessblond:** ask magnus to prom. 

 

**archeralec blocked carelessblond.**

**lonepanda:** wow, dramaaaa. 

**archeralec left the group.**

**izzyfightwood:** omg he's literally the most stubborn person on the planet.

**justgettingbi:** is Alexander okay? 

**izzyfightwood:** hold on i'm gonna go talk to him. 

**moonlitwolf:** lightwoods are so dramatic 

**carelessblond:** word lbr 


	3. Chapter 3

**clarefair:** magnus!!! please tell me you're online rn.

 **justgettingbi:** i just got out of work. what's up? 

 **clarefair:** my makeup artist cancelled! i was going to get my makeup done and then izzy was going to do my hair

 **clarefair:** can you please do my makeup?? 

 **justgettingbi:** of course, that's very shitty your artist would cancel on you. 

 **clarefair:** i know! :( 

**izzyfightwood added archeralec to the group.**

**archeralec unblocked carelessblond.**

**moonlitwolf:** there he is! welcome back, you can't just leave me to be the only salty one.

 **archeralec:** I'm only sorry to you.

 **moonlitwolf:** aren't i special? 

 **lonepanda:** guys!!! it's thursday!! prom is on saturday!!!

 **clarefair:**!!!! it is omg 

 **clarefair:** i'm hype asf 

 **moonlitwolf:** i may be kind of hype too. 

 **clarefair:** is it because you get to slow dance with me? :) 

 **moonlitwolf:** as well as the chocolate fountain, lol. 

 **clarefair:** u right. cute girls and chocolate. sounds like a good night. 

 **alecarcher:** I'm allergic to chocolate. 

 **izzyfightwood:** no, you're not. i saw you scarf down a reeses cup at 2am last weekend. 

 **alecarcher:** Can you not expose me like this??? 

 **justgettingbi:** omg. 

 **carelessblond:** alec, don't lie. you love chocolate. 

 **archeralec:** Ugh, neither of you can borrow my car anymore. 

 **izzyfightwood:** meliorn has a car, oh well. 

 **lonepanda:** i have a bike? 

 **carelessblond:** simon, why are you like this? 

 **clarefair:** i'M WHEEZING HAHA

 **clarefair:** it's fine, jace has something else for simon to ride. 

 **lonepanda:**!!! clary. 

 **carelessblond:** she's right.

 **archeralec:** WHY.

 **justgettingbi:** all of you need jesus.

 **izzyfightwood:** oh really? mr. i got caught making out with my girlfriend in a supply closet last year. 

 **justgettingbi:** touche.

 **justgettingbi:** Alexander is the purest of us all.

 **carelessblond:** only bc he can't get laid. 

 **justgettingbi:** i'm sure he could if he wanted. 

 **archeralec:** Why are we discussing my nonexistent sex life? 

 **moonlitwolf:** bc you should change that. what about that crush izzy was talking about??? 

 **archeralec:** Shut up. 

 **lonepanda:** we never talked about that!!!!

 **archeralec:** And we're not going to. It's no one's business but mine.

 **carelessblond:** why does izzy know?

 **izzyfightwood:** i guessed. 

 

**private conversation between izzyfightwood and justgettingbi**

**justgettingbi:** Isabelle, can I ask you something?

 **izzyfightwood:** yeah! what is it?

 **justgettingbi:** what do you think my chances of asking your brother to prom are?

 **izzyfightwood:** are you going to ask him?

 **justgettingbi:** i'd like to. it's very last minute, but we're all going together anyways.

 **justgettingbi:** alexander is adorable and i'd love to be his date. 

 **izzyfightwood:** i think you should go for it! he really isn't as hardheaded as his facade lets on. 

 **justgettingbi:** alright, i think i will tomorrow. 

 **izzyfightwood:** :) good luck!

 

**lonepanda sent claryahhaa.png**

**clarefair:** why do you do me dirty like this?

 **clarefair:** i thought we were best friends???

 **moonlitwolf:**....babe.. is that milk coming out of your nose?

 **carelessblond:** omg clary i didn't know you had braces 

 **clarefair:** I WAS 12 WTF SIMON WHY DO YOU H A TE ME

 **lonepanda:** i think the picture is cute!

**clarefair sent fuckyousimon.png**

**carelessblond:** simon, you have a little something lmao

 **moonlitwolf:** like a whole box of brownie batter on his face? yep. 

 **justgettingbi:** look at my children 

 **archeralec:** You're their dad?

 **justgettingbi:** more like i'm the mom friend. 

 **archeralec:** Makes sense. 

 **clarefair:** alec!! since you don't have a date, where do you want to stand in pictures?

 **archeralec:** Far, far away from the camera.

 **clarefair:** please take one group picture with us?

 **archeralec:** Fine. Just put me in the back somewhere. 

 **clarefair:** kay!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**izzyfightwood added yogadad to the group.**

**carelessblond:** HOLY SHIT GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED WITH MY OWN TWO EYES

 **carelessblond** : also hi meliorn

 **carelessblond** : BUT HOLY S H I TTTTT

 **lonepanda:** what, babe?

 **moonlitwolf:** why tf are you typing in caps?

 **izzyfightwood:** what?

 **clarefair:** omg spill

 **carelessblond:** i was walking w/ alec to lunch

 **carelessblond:** and then magnus walked over and was all like hey  **alexander**

 **carelessblond:** and theN HE ASKED ALEC TO PROM 

 **izzyfightwood:** what did he say?????????

 **clarefair:** ohhhhhh my goddddddddddddd

 **moonlitwolf:** yeah what'd he say?

 **lonepanthda:** finish your story omg 

 **justgettingbi:** he said yes, obviously. 

 **izzyfightwood:** alec!!!!

 **moonlitwolf:** get it alec 

 **clarefair:** al ec!!!

 **lonepanda:** wowza. 

 **archeralec:** Who the fuck says "wowza" anymore, Lewis?

 **lonepanda:** who cares??? this is great. wow. this is like 10 things i hate about you. 

 **lonepanda:** except no one hates each other.

 **lonepanda:** and alec is a handsome julia stiles. 

**archeralec left the conversation.**

**justgettingbi added archeralec back to the conversation.**

**justgettingbi:** we all have to deal with him. 

 **archeralec:** Ugh, fuck you. 

 **justgettingbi:** we'll see how tomorrow goes, hm?

 **carelessblond:** this is the best day of my life.

 **clarebear:** this is amazing.

 **justgettingbi:** oh, dear. he choked. 

 **izzyfightwood:** HE WILL BE

 **archeralec:** I hate all of you. 

 **yogadad:** this seems to be a perfect time to join this. 

 **carelessblond:** i just took so many screenshots. 

 **archeralec:** I could beat you up.

 **carelessblond:** you won't. you wuuuuuuvvvvvvvvv me. 

 **archeralec:** Gross. 

****

* * *

 

 **clarefair:** guys!!!! it's prom daaaaay!

 **lonepanda:** we're already here, btw. i spent the night. 

 **archeralec:** We know. it was horrifying.

 **lonepanda:** i told you, jace was tickling me!!!

 **archeralec:** Uh huh. 

 **archeralec: @moonlitwolf** When are you going to be here?

 **moonlitwolf:** an hour or so, i think. i need to beat this last part of my game. 

**lonepanda sent enjoy.vid**

**moonlitwolf:** why is my girlfriend twerking to the spongebob theme song?

 **lonepanda:** you know, i'm not sure. 

**clarefair:** _are you ready, kids?_

**archeralec:** Who's idea was it to let these people in our house???

 **izzyfightwood:** mine and jace's, lmao. 

 **archeralec** :i don't appreciate this.

 **izzyfightwood:** you know you love clary like the annoying little sister you always wanted.

 **archeralec:** I already had a little sister! Emphasis on the annoying. 

 **clarefair:** i love you too alec!!!!

 **archeralec:** bite me. 

 **carelessblond:** that's magnus' job!

 **justgettingbi:** you summoned? 

 **justgettingbi:** jk, i was already lurking. i'm about to head over, picking over meliorn on my way.

 **yogadad:** thank you, my mother took the car. 

 **justgettingbi:** you are the soul reason i passed ap chem last year, darling. 

 **archeralec:** Just walk in, we're all in the kitchen. 

 **lonepanda:** look, magnus! you're warming his cold, dead heart. 

 **archeralec:** I resent that. 

 **justgettingbi:** his heart is alive and plenty warm, i can tell.

 **izzyfightwood:** awww!!!! alec is blushing so hard rn

 **carelessblond:** it is kinda cute 

 **lonepanda:** jace, say cute stuff to me like that.

 **carelessblond:** uh, you look cute when you sleep?

 **clarefair:** okay, edward cullen.

 **carelessblond:** i tried, dammit. 

 **lonepanda:** i love you too, jace. :)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is great! talk to me at alec-gideons@tumblr.com


End file.
